Ya te perdone One Shot Basado en Rojo & Negro
by EuniceRc
Summary: Esta song fic pertenece a una dinámica en el grupo " Por los que amamos Rojo & Negro" de la querida Monicalejandra55. Rose esta a punto de volver al colegio después de una experiencia traumatica y antes de hacerlo tiene una conversacion con la unica persona que puede entenderla: ella misma. Basada en la cancion " Ya te persone" el grupo argentino Venticio


Ya te perdoné

Este one shot pertenece a una dinámica del grupo Rojo y Negro de MonicaAlejandra55. En esta dinamica se pretende demostrarle a Ale todo nuestro apoyo y aparte para mitigar la espera a un próximo capitulo. Como apoyo se utiliza la cancion 'Ya te perdone' de Ventino, grupo argentino del cual me inspire para darle forma a este pequeño escrito. Los personajes son de nuestra querida J.K pero la trama corresponde a Ale.

_Se que no has estado bien, no, que el pasado es tu enemigo, y en las noches siempre sueñas con lo que no fue._

Verme al espejo por primera vez después estar encarcelada como animal me hace sentir extraña. No se si esa sea la palabra adecuada a mi sentir en este momento pero no encuentro palabra en el diccionario capaz de describir esta sensación. Esa sensación que me paraliza y me hiela hasta los huesos, esa sensación de soledad y desesperanza que me hace querer volver a los brazos de mi padre en las noches de tormenta cuando lloraba de espanto, donde mi mayor miedo esa solo el clima, donde no conocía la maldad humana, donde la palabra tortura aun ni siquiera venía en mis libros escolares. Mirarme al espejo me hace recordar que ya no soy la misma.

_Y ahora que la culpa le gano a la suerte, te das cuanta de que el tiempo todo lo devuelve._

Creo justamente que Merlin quería que mi niñez fuera hermosa, llena de amor, cariño, comprensión al lado de toda mi gran familia. Con una madre inteligente y valiente, con un padre amoroso lleno de amor y calidez, con un hermano capaz de iluminar cualquier habitación obscura, con todos mis abuelos, tíos y primos que me colmaban de cariño. Creo que eso fue una recompensa anticipada de lo que sería mi destino.

_Hoy después de tanto tiempo puedo ver que siempre te voy a querer. Y aunque nunca me lo preguntaste, estoy bien, y aunque nunca te lo dije antes, te extrañe, fuiste tu quien decidio alejarse, el porque ya no es tan importante, y aunque nunca lo pediste ya te perdone._

Y ahora que estoy a punto de volver al colegio, a aparentar que todo esta bien,a sonreír como si hubiera estado de picnic me pregunto, ¿esto es mi culpa? ¿Yo ocasione todas esas muertes? ¿Si yo hubiera muerto desde el principio esto estaría pasando? A lo !mejor Scorpius es mejor que yo y sus razones para continuar son más valiosas que las mías. No. Definitivamente no es así. No fue ni sera jamás de esa manera.

_Nunca antes el silencio fue tan suficiente, nunca antes un abrazo se volvió tan fuerte. Y aunque nunca me lo preguntaste, estoy bien, y aunque nunca te lo dije antes, te extrañe, fuiste tu quien decidio alejarse, el porque ya no es tan importante, y aunque nunca lo pediste ya te perdone._

En el silencio de mi habitación ahora puedo ver todo con mas claridad. En el abrazo de mi madre encuentro la fuerza necesaria para aceptar quien era, quien soy ahora y sobre todo quién seré en el futuro. Todos han hecho la misma pregunta ¿estás bien? pero jamás la he contestado con tanta sinceridad como en este momento y a mi misma. Estoy bien. Me encuentro mas fuerte que nunca, con más claridad en mis ojos y en mi corazón. Puedo aceptar mi culpa en lo vivido ya que su hubiera sido menos ingenua, menos tonta,menos frágil, menos miedosa, tal vez, y solo tal vez, mas personas se hubiesen salvado. Pero es tiempo de perdonarme a mi misma, de sanar esa herida y de levantarme con la frente en alto para luchar, por mi, por todos.

_Tantas noches intente olvidarte, y aunque quiera ya no puedo no importa lo que fue, siempre te voy a querer. Y aunque nunca me lo preguntaste, estoy bien, y aunque nunca te lo dije antes, te extrañe, fuiste tu quien decidio alejarse, el porque ya no es tan importante, y aunque nunca lo pediste ya te perdone. Y aunque nunca lo pediste ya te perdone._

Tantas noches en esos barrotes me hicieron olvidarme de mi, tanta tortura me hizo perderme en mis pensamientos tanto dolor me hizo pensar que estaba sola. Pero estar aquí, de pie, viendo a través del espejo mi nuevo cuerpo,me hace aceptar que ya no soy la misma, me hace abrazar mis nuevas cicatrices como marcas de guerra, me hace mas fuerte que nunca porque se que tengo que luchar mas que por mi, por toda la gente amo, por el mundo mágico y muggle, por Scorp, pero sobre todo por mi. Viéndome al espejo antes de volver al colegio me perdono a mi misma y aceptó seguir luchando hasta el final de mi propia vida con tal de ver a Aslan y a todo su grupo pudrirse en el mismo infierno. Me prometo a mi misma que Scorp jamás pasará por lo mismo que yo o de Aaron.

Me acepto como soy ahora y me perdono por todo error que cometí y por los errores que podré cometer en pro del bienestar mayor.


End file.
